creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Kris the Killer
Dzisiaj opowiem wam historię Krisa Fratricide, na początku nie miałem przekonania co do odtajnienia tej historii, ale niektórzy może mają kilka pytań, wątpliwości co do osoby Krisa . Gdzieś w Niemczech w Berlinie żył sobie Kris Fratricide, był on spokojnym , grzecznym uprzejmym młodzincem o długich rudych włosach, głebokich piwnych oczach i wysportowanym ciele, może się wydawać ,że to chodządzy ideał. Jednak miał on jedną dużą wade nie rozumiał świata nie mógł pojąć dlaczego ludzie zadają sobie ból posuwają się do chorych i brutalnych rzeczy . Kris zawsze starał się bronić słabszych ale też wiedział kiedy wygrana nie jest możliwa i kiedy odpuścić. Zazwyczaj walka nie sprawiała mu przyjemności jego zdaniem walczył bo musiał. Pewnego razu kiedy gdy siedział w parku na ławce i patrząc w niebo irytował się światem usłyszał krzyk przechylił głowę ale nic nie zobaczył uznał że to wytwór jego wyobrażni więc zamknoł oczy i pogrążył sie w myślach. Po namyśle w parku wrócił do domu -Kris, chodź na kolację- zawołał go ojciec. -Już idę- odpowiedział z niechęcią Kris. -Jak tam w szkole, synu ?- zapytał ojciec. -Dobrze- odparł sam się okłamując Kris. Kris widział że po śmierci matki ojciec ma dłużo na głowie dlatego starał się go nie denerwować i wszystkie problemy rozwiązywać sam. Po kolacji Kris udał się do swojego pokoju i zaczą odrabiać lekcej , jego głowę nieustannie zaprzątała myśl o "głupocie świata" . Po odrobieniu lekcji wyjżał przez oko zauważył że zbliża się buża , ktoś idący chodnikiem przechodząc koło jego domu zatrzymał się wyją telefon zrobił zdięcie i uciekł Kris ne przejmując się tym wydarzeniem zasunoł zasłonę i poszedł spać . Kris zaczął się pocić z nieznanych powodów nagle zerwał sie i zobaczył zakaptużoną postać siedziącą na jego klatce piersiowej z uniesioną renką trzymającą coś na kształt ostrza , okno było otwarte zasłony falowały na wietrze a ostrze zaczeło zbliżać się do jego krtani nagle piorun rozjaśnił pokuj a zakapturzona postać znikneła. Kris zerwał się z łużka zapalajac lampke na ścianie widniał napis z krwi "Let's play about life !". Nagle Kris pomyślał o swoim ojcu w pościepu zbiegł ze schodów złapał za klamke i próbował otworzyć dzwi . -Ku*wa, co jest- krzyknął. Drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć... -No cóż, trudno- powiedział ze stanowczością. Kopnął w dzwi z całej siły gałka wyleciała a dzwi się otworzyły naszczęśice jego ojciec był cały. -Tatoo- krzyknął Kris. -Co Co się stało Kris , Kris ty krwawisz- powiedział półprzytomny ojciec. Kris spojrzał na swój brzuch mał wycięte trzy równoległe linie , nagle zemdlał. Obudził się w łóżku był zabandarzowany od bioder do klatki piersiowej obok zobaczył strapionego ojca. -Ta to- powiedział z trudem Kris. - Bogu dzięki nic ci nie jest- powiedział ze łzami w oczach jego ojciec. Po kilku dniach rany Krisa zablizniły się, a Kris wrócił do swojego życia , jednak myśl o zakaptużonej postaci nie dawała mu spokoju. Gdy następnego dnia szedł do szkoły czuł się jakoś niesfojo wydawało mu się ze jest gdzieś indziej. Po szkole poszedł do parku i siadając na ławce rozmyślał o zakaptużonej postaci . -Może mi się wydawało- powiedział do siebie.- Ale w sumie ran bym sobie nie wymyślił. Rozmyślając tak nagle zobaczył kogoś śmiejącego się , kto biegnąć zatrzymał się wyjoł telefon i zrobił zdięcie -Nie to przecie... -zdziwiony powiedział i ruszył w pościg. Gdy tak biegł za dziwną osobą, ta zatrzymała się, a Kris nagle poczuł ból ,upadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. Obudził się godzinę pózniej. -Ałaaa- jęknął wkladając rękę do kieszeni Co to ?- znalazł telefon Gdy go włączył, o mało nie zemdlał ze zdziwienia zobaczył zdięcie sobie śpiącego, swojego domu i zdięcie w parku. -Co to Ku*wa ma być , to już nie jest śmieszne- powiedział ze strachem. Gdy wszedł w zakładkę kontakty, zobaczył numer podpisamy "KRIS" . -No cóż, gorzej być nie może, dzwonimy- w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutę szalenstwa. -I co, Kris, jak tam- odpowiedziała jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna. -Kim jesteś, czego chcesz....- odparł stanowczo. -Hahaha, kto powiedział, że czegoś chcę- szaleńczo mu przerwała. -Posłuchaj, nie wiem co pogrywasz, ale...-powiedział ze złością. -Ha ha, brawo, właśnie to jest gra , gra o życie twoje i twojego ojca- oznajmiła nieznajoma po czym się rozłączyła. Nagle Kris dostał wiadomość ("Świat jest pełny..." masz czas do północy) . Kris wracając do domu myślał nad zagadką , o 22:35 doszła kolejna wiadomośc (Tik tak tik tak czas płynie Kris wyjżyj przez okno). Kris wyjżał i zobaczył zakapturzoną postać trzymającą nóż . -Kris, ktoś do ciebie- zawołał go ojciec. -Już idę- oznajmił. Przed dzwiami stała zakapturzona postać a na jej twarzy widniał tylko psychiczny uśmiech . -Świat jest pełen czego, Kris- rzuciła pytanie nieznajoma. A zegar wybił północ. Kris stał jak wmurowany , aż nagle zgasło swiatło . Kris pobiegł do skrzynki z bezpiecznikami aby włączyć światło ale gdy biegł po schodach skręcił kostke . Gdy już włączył światło zauważył że jego ojciecj . Kris powoli zaczą popadać w parankoje "Ding Dong" kolejna wiadomość . (Twój ojciec to stawka gry nie zabije go teraz bo cię polubiłam dam ci jescze jedną szanse mam problemy z kilkoma policjantami zabij ich a twój ojciec będzie wolny nastepnie ukryj ich ciała) . To wszystko powodzenia . -Aaaaaaa Aaaaa dlaczego- krzyczał Kris. Gdy Kris doszedł już do siebie pomyślał "dobra zabije ich i pózniej tą dziewczyne" przez Krisa przemawiało szaleństwo . Kris wzioł dwa noże i wydzedł z domu w niebieskiej bluzie i czarnych jeansach . Kolejny SMS (pierwszy policjant to Jhon Baster na dowód że bo zabiłeś przynieś mi jego lewą rękę). -Czas na obchód- powidział policjant. -Obchód skończony, giń- Kris trzema pchnięciami w serce zabił policjanta, po czym obciął mu rękę. Ding Dong (drugi policjant to Alex Grass na dowód przynieś mi jego głowę) Kris zabił drugiego policjanta przez sen, a także wymordował całą jego rodzinę. Ding Dong (trzeci policjant to Frenk Bigmac na dowód przynieś mi jego serce) Kris idąć do jego domu rozmyślał o nienawiści i o tym że sam się stał częścią weilkiej maszyny zwanę światem gdy już doszedł do jego domu zadzwonił do dzwi otworzyła mu jego żona była po kąpieli Kris szybkim ruchem wbił jej dwa noże w oczy a poczym skręciał kark . Po przeszukaniu domu stwierdził że nie przyszedł jeszcze z pracy więć zgasił światł i czekał na swoją ofiarę. Policjank wracając zwuważył że jest coś nie tak ponieważ zawsze na jego przybycie zekała żona z kolacją więc ostrożnie wszedł do domu i zobaczył Krisa siedziącego przy stole pijącego piwo. -Smarkaczu, co tu robisz ?- zapytał. -Piję, nie widzisz?- odparł -Gdzie moja żona, śmieciu ?- zapytał wyciągając broń z pochwy. -W wannie... - odpowiedział z psychicznym uśmiechem Kris. Gdy policjant wszedł do łazienki i ujrzał martwą żonę, odwrócił się i zobaczył że Kris wbił mu nóż w żebro strzelił mu w twarz ale Kris sie uchylił i pocist tylko zarysował mu policzek po czym uciekł w strone kuchni. -Zarżnę cie jak świnię, bachorze- krzyknął policjant ze łzami w oczach. Kris wziął butelkę po piwie i rozbił ją na dwie części a nastęonie wbił ją policjantowi prosto w twarza a następnie udusił . Siedząc tak na policjancie i patrząc w sufit powiedział . -Trzeci zabity- powiedział. Dryńnnn... -Czego- spytał Kris. -Za 30 minut na cmentarzu przyjdz sam czekam pa- oznajmiła nieznajoma. -Hahahahahahahaha, przynajmniej nie będzie miała daleko do grobu- krzyknął szaleńczo. Kiedy Kris tak szedł na ten cmentarz, myślał o sobie i o swojej zmianie. Aż wkońcu gdy doszedł krzyknął: -Gdzieee jesteśś? -Witaj, Kris- przywitała się nieznajoma. -Daruj sobie, masz to co chciałaś, oddaj mi ojca- powiedział zimnym głosem. - Spójrz w górę- odpowiedziała. Gdy Kris spojrzaj w górę, stało się coś co zmieniło go w potwora, z dzrzewa zwisały kończyny, głowa i tułów jego ojca . Kris padł na kolana i zaczą krzyczeć . -Aaaaaaa Aaaaaa- krzyczał. -Coś nie tak, Kris? Przeczież ci go oddałam- odpowiedziała z morderczym uśmiechem. -Sukooo- oczy Krisa stały się czerwone. -Hmmmm- podśmiechiwała sie nieznajoma. Kris wyciągając noże rzucił się na nią, ale nieznajoma zdołała uciec, zostawiła tylko kartkę, na której były napisane trzy imiona i nazwiska 1.Nina the Killer 2.Jane the Killer 3.Sally the Killer 4.Cherry Pau Jedna z nich zabiła ci ojca Nieznajoma Po twarzy Krisa spływały łzy, a on patrząć w gwiazdy powiedział -Nie da się wymazać nienawiści, ale można wymazać nienawidzączych, a ja zabijam, bo muszę. Od tej pory Kris szuka nieznajomej, aby krwawo pomścić ojca. Kris the Killer To moja pierwsza historia więc proszę o mniejszą krytykę z góry dzienkuję . Ciąg dalszy postaram sie dodać przed wakacjami :D wiem że to długo ale nie mam czasu :C